


Silent /I love you/

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Series: 🍓 Strawberry KaiSoo 🍓 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossdressing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: To: The eldest son of Do Family, Do Kyungsoo (Alpha)You are invited to one of biggest events from one of the most prestigious family in town. The family will introduce the first ever omega on their family after a decade and all Alphas have the chance to be his potential partner. At the end of the party, the omega will introduce his chosen Alpha. Your attendance is encouraged.What: Garden Party: Coming of Age CelebrationWho: Kim JonginWhere: Kims ResidenceWhen: 13th day of January
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: 🍓 Strawberry KaiSoo 🍓 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Silent /I love you/

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think of making this angst but fluff wins so yeah haha here's the Jongin version of Kaisoo wearing the strawberry dress uwu  
> This is a different story from the first part of the series :>

From the balcony, Jongin can see the maids and butlers walking to and fro lifting chairs, arranging table cloths, and decorating their garden; everyone has their own task and no one rested for even a minute. Today’s the day that the Kim family would finally present their youngest son and the first omega in the family Kim Jongin, to the world – well not literally to the world but they invited not just their family members but their business partners. Even the one that is part of the upper class and media reporters so basically they’re hundreds of them and it’ll surely be part of the newspaper headlines the next day. 

He can’t help but sigh and try to calm his heart because he’s afraid that he might embarrass himself or he might make a mistake but honestly, the thing that he was most nervous about is the alphas that would be presented to him for a possible mate. Some of them might be intimidating and he’s not really that comfortable making conversations with other people. He went back to his room and there he saw the outfit he’ll wear tonight – long pastel pink dress covered in glittered strawberry design with a thin ribbon around the waist, its length would probably reach above his ankles and the hem of the dress is thick ruffles. His brothers almost rejected the dress because of its big v shape that would expose a part of his chest but he really wanted that strawberry dress simply because it has strawberries on it. He also glanced at the vanity mirror and even the pins and make up that would be applied to him later is already prepared. 

That night, it’s like a permanent blush is etched to his face. Ever since he finished dressing up and make up was already applied together with the strawberry pin on his brown locks, all he hears are praises. He’s thankful that his parents, brothers, and even maids complimented him and find him ethereal, but he still worries about the people attending the party, if his potential mate would find him pretty too.

The camera stutter and flashes are everywhere and all attendees are on their best outfit – gowns and suits paired with clinking glasses and hushed conversations, Jongin started to get anxious with all the people filling their garden. When his father finally went up to the stage, everyone stopped and focused their attention to hear his speech. “Good Evening. I would like to thank all of the guests that attended today’s party. As you all know, we are considered as the family consisting of dominant Aphas. Today, we are to introduce another member of our family and the one that we’ve been waiting for years, May I present to you our youngest son, Kim Jongin” Jongin walked up to the stage and the media kept clicking their cameras, he can hear the continuous clapping and aww’s from the audience that made him smile and also thank them for attending his party. He scanned the whole area and search for that familiar face but he didn’t see him. 

  
  
Jongin eventually gets tired from all the formalities and curtsies to everyone who introduced their alpha son to him and alphas themselves that approached him--the strained smile and same questions that he kept answering. All the photographers who asked to pose for him and question after question by the reporters. With all those people he was able to talk to, Jongin still searched for that person amidst the crowd but he was not able to find or even see a glimpse of him. 

“Is that a pout I’m seeing Jonginie?” He turned his head to see his brother Jongdae sipping his red wine. “He promised me that he’ll come” he whined; it’s one of the things he’s looking forward to and the one that he’s waiting since the party started. 

“Minseok saw him at the other side of our garden few minutes ago, you know he’s not really fond of crowds” Jongdae simply shrugged that made Jongin looked at him with wide eyes. He’s here? 

“And you didn’t tell me?!” He put down his drink and began to check himself if he still looks okay. “You’re the star of the night and I’m sure if I told you earlier, you’ll disappear right then and there and people would eventually find you” Jongdae explained.

“You know I’m waiting for him, I’ll go now I already talked to almost all of the guest anyway” before Jongdae could react, he started to run to the other side of their mansion despite wearing heels. Between running and brisk walking, he immediately reached the other garden which is smaller than the venue of the party since there reside their tree house and potted plants. While trying to catch his breath, he looked around but he saw no one, he slumped and was about to leave thinking that he already left until he heard an ‘ehem’. Jongin’s eyebrow creased until he looked up and he saw the one that he’s waiting for; dressed in black suit and red robe.

“Kyungsoo hyung!” He ran to the spiral staircase and went inside the tree house to talk to him “Why didn’t you attend at the party hyung~ I was waiting for you” he began to pout that made Kyungsoo chuckle before tucking strands of his hair. Jongin felt his cheeks redden with the act but right now, he’s happy that he finally saw him, they exchanged smiles until Jongin can feel the sweat trickling down his chest and the dress sticking to his body; guess running is a bad idea if you want to stay fresh.

“Why do you look so tired? Did you come here running?” He nodded and try to wipe his sweat with his hand. “You shouldn’t have; I’m willing to wait until the party ends”   
“I know sorry I must’ve look—”   
“Pretty”  
“Huh?”  
“I said you look pretty tonight” Kyungsoo looked at him from head to toe to admire the beauty of this omega that he wanted to claim ever since he laid his eyes on him. However, he knows that tonight, his family will introduce him to different alpha and he’s scared that he might choose one of them instead of him, the one who’s been with Jongin since then.

“Thank you” Jongin can only shyly replied. He already heard more flowery praises and compliments than that but among them, Kyungsoo calling him pretty is his favorite.  
“How’s the party?” he simply asked.

“It’s nice but tiring hyung, they won’t let me sit for a minutes and they kept asking the same question” Jongin began to rant and and tell what happened. Everytime he’s with Kyungsoo, it’s like his thoughts just came out smoothly and he’s comfortable sharing him anything without the fear of being judged. When Jongin finished talking, there was a welcomed silence between the two as they watched the moon and the stars twinkling in the dark sky. It was Kyungsoo who made the first move to hold Jongin’s hand and interwine their fingers.

“Are you allowed to stay for this long?” Kyungsoo asked him. Jongin snuggled up to his shoulders and he instinctively kissed the top of his head, smelling the sweet scent. 

“Yes, as long as I’m with you” Jongin replied. Unfortunately, they already heard faint voices of Jongin’s name, which means that he needs to come back. 

“Let’s go Kyungsoo hyung” he stand up and pulled him but Kyungsoo only gave him a confused face that made Jongin laugh. 

“I need to introduce you as my chosen Alpha so I need you there” Jongin said with a smile that made Kyungsoo’s heart filled with joy. They went down the treehouse and walked together to the party, Kyungsoo can’t help but steal a kiss from /his/ omega as if saying thank you for choosing me. Jongin tightened his hold to Kyungsoo’s hand and kissed him back that feels like a silent I love you. 


End file.
